Soul Bound
by Dotika
Summary: Bright green eyes stared at the mark on her right wrist, the proof of her 'special' contract to Sebastian Michaelis… really she should have known better than to save a Demon. Her left brow twitched; still that does not explain what she was doing back in the Victorian era. Sebastian X OC. M for later chapters
1. Scars of the past

**Ummm… HI! Before the actual story I would like to tell that this is my first Kuroshitsuji. This chapter takes place in middle Europe (Hungary) **

**That's all. I hope you all enjoy the story (it's Manga based… or at least it will be)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own Kuroshitsuji.**

**Scars of the past**

Six am. in the morning. The sound of an alarm clock rang through the small apartment, only to be silenced by a frustrated teenaged girl who was sitting at her desk. She couldn't even sleep a bit last night. Her insomnia was the one to blame for that. Tough today she didn't mind, she had lots of studying to do anyways.

Her biology exam was supposed to be today and she would not be satisfied whit anything less than a 100% score. Now, you might think that she is a bit of a nerd, but that's not the case. In fact, it was the opposite; she was quite lazy, not bothering whit learning anything… unless it interested her. (Like biology) Then she studied it wholeheartedly and did a lot more than the necessary amount of work. The other subjects didn't interest her, so she usually studied them on her 15 minute bus ride to school, (Even if most of that studying was writing her homework) or the 5 minute breaks between the lessons.

Thank God, she was smarter than the average, or she wouldn't be able to pull these off and get high grades.

She opened the door to her small balcony and stepped out, into the chilly autumn air. Shivering slightly as the harsh wind blew through her nights clothes. She was only in her undies and a large men's shirt that hangs loosely around her small frame. It reached nearly to her knees and the short sleeves touched her elbows. She snuggled into it inhaling deeply, trying to take in the long faded scent of her father.

The worn, old shirt once belonged to him. It was rather simple really… made from a plain black material; the only design on it was a small white skull and a scythe on the right sleeve.

Other than the shirt the only reminder that she once had a father was an old scar running through her left breast.

She didn't remember much about her early childhood but the memory of getting this scar burned deep into her mind…

_Flashback_

_It was late at night… but everyone in the house was still up, even the little four year old daughter of the couple that lived there. She was never a good sleeper, today however her father stayed whit her for an especially long time when tucking her into bed and he even told her a super long bed-time story. It's not that she didn't like he's stories; she loved them more than any toy she would ever get or any story she could ever read. The fairy-tales couldn't compare to her father's exiting bedtime stories. They always pulled the little girl into an amazing world full of: angels, demons, brave and foolish humans and lots of other fantastic beings. But her favourite one was one of the main characters of the stories… A silver hired Death God, or as her father called him a Shinigami. _

_The other main character was a young girl who lived whit an even younger earl and he's demon butler. She didn't like them that much; their stories were far too unbelievable. Once he told her the story of the famous serial killer Jack the Ripper. It did start out interesting… but when he got to the part when Jack was found out to be a gender-confused Shinigami wielding a chainsaw… she glared at her father. He really did have one overactive imagination. Where did he come up whit something silly as that?_

_Tonight however no matter how much she wanted to she couldn't sink into that wonderful world of magic. And it wasn't because of meeting a red haired man last week…who looked strangely like the Shinigami of the Ripper case… (Let's just say the experience scared her so much that her father had to leave the lights on outside so she could sleep whit out being afraid of a red haired gay stalker lurking in the shadows…)_

_This time it was the look in her father's eyes that unsettled her. It was so distant ,so cold… as if he was about to do something that made him unfeeling… and honestly is scared her a lot more than any redheaded idiot ever could._

_When her father finally left her to sleep she pretended to do so, for a few minutes, and then she snuck to her door and peeked out of her room. From there she had a clear sight of the front door and half of the Lange room. Her parents rarely fought so she was surprised to hear the yelling of her mother._

"_**You cannot be serous! You can't leave us like that!**__"_

"_Honey… please. You must understand…" her father however sounded more pained than angry._

"_**NO! I don't understand! How can you even think like that…**__?" The hysterical woman took a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself, and then she spoke in a softer voice. "… Please, don't leave… Stay. And if you can't stay for me, then stay for your daughter. You know that she adores you more than anyone."_

"…_I can't. I would love to, but I can't. It's exactly because of her that I can't stay… But you already know why, don't you?" He's voice was soft almost like a whisper._

"_Yes… When…When are you leaving?" The older woman couldn't hold back the tears leaking from her brown orbs._

"_Now."_

_Upstairs the little girl was frozen from the shock. Her father was about to leave. And she had a feeling he wouldn't come back. Above all it was her fault. What had she done to make her father, the person she loved the most hate her so much that he would leave them?_

_She was too shocked to notice that her mother left the room and went back to her own bedroom, crying silently._

_She only snapped out of her shock when she hears the front door open and then softly close. She didn't see him, but she knew he left. Not thinking twice she ran down the stairs and out the door, following him silently._

_Because of her previous shock and the silent tears steadily flowing out of her green orbs, running down her face she couldn't find the strength to call out to him. Instead she quietly matched he's speed of walking following him and watching from the shadows. _

_Not realising she dark alleys they were walking through. Her attention was focused on something else entirely, something in her father's hand. And there it was a silver scythe gleaming in the pale moon light._

_A few feet in front of her the man was extremely tense. Under normal circumstances he would have noticed he's beloved daughter, but right now he's senses were clouded whit stress, sadness, frustration and the mix of emotions was getting to him, making him rash and unpredictable._

_Finally gathering her courage she stepped out of the shadows running towards her father. She decided she would beg him to stay, to make him promise that he would never leave them. To hear him say that this was just some sick joke that they set her up to, to punish her for whatever wrong she did._

_When she nearly reached him suddenly he turned around, swinging he's scythe and slashing it across her front._

_At first she was surprised that she could no longer feel the ground under her bare feet. She could see her own hands reaching out and her brown hair moving in front of her face and if there was a strong wind blowing them. The last things she noticed were beautiful read pearls in the air glistering in the light of the full moon. Then the realisation struck her, those were no pearls it was blood, __**her**__ blood._

_A moment later, burning pain flooded her body. She opened her mouth to scream only to find that no sound came out._

_The last thing she saw before slipping from consciousness was the fear stricken expression of her father. _

_She smiled… maybe he didn't hate her after all._

* * *

**Sooo… what do you all think? Sorry for no Sebastian in this chapter I promise to put him in the next one.**

**Any guesses on who her father is? Reviews are a welcomed gift… so fell free to write one!**

**Thank you for reading! I promise to update soon.**


	2. Not my lucky day

**Alright chapter 2! This is my firs story … I hope I can satisfy everyone's tastes. Anyway as I promised Sebastian will appear in this chapter. (Oh and please forgive me for the spelling and grammar errors I'm not too good at English)**

**And I would like to send a thousand thankyous to ****Bittersweet Lunatic**** (who owns the name ****Theodore James Warren) ****for letting me use Theo for the name of Undertaker! THANKYOUx1000!**

**If you don't know where that name is from, or which stories it was used in (and you call yourself an Undertaker fan) than shame on you! And you ****HAVETO read**** the stories of Bittersweet Lunatic right now. :D**

… **Oh and sorry if I have bad spelling and/or grammar (English in not my native language)**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I DON'T own Kuroshitsuji.**

**Not my lucky day**

_In the night wild with fright _

_The old magic stirs _

_Blooming with grace_

_It rises up to meet my face _

_"With your hands you can change this whole world of yours. Everything that you wish for is in your grasp" _

_All I want is to forever dream with you _

_To live a life where all of me is a live _

_Deep inside I will give_ _All my love _

_Just to live  
I won't regret making this sinful wish of mine…_

_**(Lyrics: Amanda Lee, Song: Magia)**_

The sound of her alarm clock ringing again snapped her out of her daze, and made her come back inside to silence the dam thing. She thought about throwing it out of the window, but decided against it. She lived on the top floor of a 6 story building. The last thing she needed was to be judged as a criminal and get locked in jail for killing someone, by dropping an alarm clock on their heads, from the top of the building.

She grinned at the thought, what a stupid death would that be?

She picked up the object causing her annoyance and glared at it. Thanks to that she noticed the time: 06:45 and her bus leaves at 07:40… she needed to get ready. Quickly she grabbed a clean towel from a shelf full of bathing supplies from her small walk-in closet in her bedroom and hurrying of to shower. But before stepping under the hot water she took a glance at herself in the bathroom mirror. She didn't like what she saw. Her normally shiny brown hair looked greasy. There was no way she could go to school looking like that. _'I'll was it… and I'll just have to eat breakfast faster to make up for the lost time' _

* * *

20 minutes later she came out of the shower, slightly stumbling, no thanks to her low blood pressure. Straightening herself she walked over to the sink, she began to look through the drawers, trying to find her hairdryer. Wearily eyeing the object she sighted_. 'It's going to take all eternity to dry my hair, but I can't leave it wet or I'm sure I'll catch a cold.' _She really liked her long hair and was proud of the fact that it reached to the middle of her back now, but it was a pain in-the-you-know-where to dry it all. She sat up next to the sink to do what she must. _'This is not my lucky day…'_

* * *

Not too far away, a frustrated raven hired demon glared at he's master… scratch frustrated, he was beyond pissed by now. He's latest contract was fulfilled, but before getting to take he's masters soul the annoying human gave him on last order.

To kill the two beings in front of them, under normal circumstances something like this would not be too much of a problem… unless the they were also a demon and it's master.

"What are you waiting for stupid Demon?" He's master didn't bother to name him. Not that he minded anyway, the fool was going to die soon. "Kill them" the man smirked "unless they kill you first."

"Yes, My Lord." And whit that the two hellish beings charged at each other.

* * *

'_I'm going to be late. I'm going to be late. I'm going to be late.'_ She repeated it in her head over and over again, like a mantra. Of course the stupid elevator decided that it had to stop working today.

Dashing down the stairs (and nearly tripping on her own two feet) she finally reached the exit. Ripping the door open she continued to sprint towards the bus stop, only to find her bus leaving.

'_This is so not my lucky day.' _ And whit that thought in mind she dashed after the wretched machine.

By the time she reached the school she was positive that her lungs had collapsed. From her home it took one and a half hours to walk to school. So she ran all the way, but ended up an hour late nonetheless.

Reaching the dreaded classroom she swallowed the lump in her throat and knocked.

"Come in!" She opened the old wooden door and stepped in, all the while keeping her gaze glued to the floor.

"G-Good morning Sir." She cursed her fate for having to end up whit this man… no this _thing, _they hated each other and it was no secret. If it weren't for the school rules they would probably be at each other throat by now.

"Ah~ Miss Warren , how nice it is of you to finally join us!"

"Please forgive me Sir; I'm very sorry for being late…"

"Very well, let's hear what your excuse is this time."

"Um… the elevator stopped working, so I had to take the stairs... " The prick of a teacher raised an eyebrow.

"…and I missed the bus, and because of that, I had to-"

"No more. I don't really care why you are late, or how you managed to get late for the _Second _lesson for that matter." She frowned. 'Then why did he have to ask? And her excuse was believable too this time. Unlike the time when she didn't live in the city, her excuses were more like _"Sorry, some sheep were chasing me and I got lost while running from them…" _

When she moved from her old house and came to study in the city her excuses were more like _"Sorry, I fell asleep in the bath tub, on the roof, outside the front door, on the bus and it passed my stop and I had to wait for another one to bring me back here…" _And the worst about her excuses were that they were true. Pathetic, really.

"Now , considering that you somehow managed to get late third time in a row, I'm sure that you are dying to share you maths homework whit the rest of us, am I right?" She paled, knowing that she usually did her homework on the bus… and now that she missed it…

She could practically _feel_ he's smirk. And it made her want to hit him.

"I see that you are obviously incapable of doing what the teacher tells you to do, even if it's something as simple as homework." He's eyes narrowed and he gave her a bone chilling death glare. "Or do you just simply enjoy making a fool out of yourself in front of the whole class?"

She bit back a nasty retort, and instead focused on getting out of this situation. "…My deepest apologies Sir. I promise it won't happen again."

"Well it better not or there will be some really nasty consequences."

"…"

"Alright. Sit, Girl!" Now it was her turn to glare at him, she was not he's damn dog! But she went to sit at her desk none the less.

"Oh, and Warren …"

"Yes?"

"Where is your school bag?"

"…" Cue head hitting the desk.

This was going to be a very long day…

* * *

He was loosening. He knew that very well by the time he received a few nearly fatal wounds. To him the fight was no longer about getting to finish the contract an eating the soul of he's master, but about survival.

"Demon, I order you to stay and finish this fight!" The said demon frowned, it wasn't worth it. He was at he's limit and the man who's soul would be the prize was tainted. He hated when something like this happens, the pure souled human becomes so obsessed whit the power of being able to command a demon that their soul gets corrupted. …He only stayed as long as he did because of the cat, that he's master had. Oh, how he was going to miss the small furry being!

So based on the saying "Better late than never" he decided to break the contract by disobeying orders. All he had to do was teleport himself to another place.

He fought off the dark spots invading he's line of vision and disappeared. Too bad he didn't have enough strength to control where he ended up.

A dark, dirty alley was the last thing he saw before falling unconscious. He's own blood pooling beneath him.

* * *

The brunette huffed in annoyance as she left the school building. She could not believe that insufferable prick of a teacher made her stay and clean the corridors as a punishment! She looked up to the sky, the sun was already setting and rain clouds were gathering too. If she wanted to get home before dark then she needed to take a shortcut, about the rain she wasn't worried. She loved it, what could be nicer than standing outside the rain? Of course she knew that it was weird, but she didn't care, some people were drug addicts, smoke addicts and people were addicted to many things that were bad for you. So why couldn't she be a rain addict?

She started to make her way home, the last bus left ages ago.

As she passed the dark alleys near her home, she tried to stay close to the walls and blend in whit the shadows, staying unnoticed. Now, wearing a bright red coat made that a lot more difficult…

It didn't take long for a few drunkards to notice her.

"Hey!" She didn't stop.

"Hey, you!" She hoped they weren't talking to her.

"Hey, you pretty little thing in red!" She fastened her peace. No, they were definitely talking to her. She broke out in a run as she heard footsteps echo behind her. She thanked God for making her forget her school bag, whit something that heavy there was no way she could escape from her pressures.

She tried to run even faster, zigzagging across the dark streets. She knew that in a situation like these she was supposed to stay calm and think rationally, ...so she panicked.

As she continued their deadly cat and mouse game she didn't notice she rain beginning to fall. Then an idea popped into her head. It was risky, but if she could get rid of the drunkards then it was worth a try.

She willed long legs (well long compared to her body) to move faster, then she slammed her body down against one of the smaller streets, pressed herself against the dirty brick wall and hoped that they wouldn't notice her as they passed by.

And to her luck they didn't.

She let out a breath she didn't know she's been holding, and started to walk away. Just then she noticed something g off about the rain water trailing at her feet. It was red. Dread crept up her spine; she followed the trail and gasped at the site.

There was a dead body of a man there… and she was fascinated by it. It was a rare sight for her, so she could not stop herself from stepping closer to inspect it.

_'Is that a fork sticking out of he's shoulder?' _She unconsciously reached out for the man…

And screamed when he's hand caught her wrist.

It only added to her terror when the man's eyes opened, and shone in the dark whit cat like slits, instead of normal irises. By then she knew, this person was not human.

* * *

The demon regained he's consciousness when he felt a familiar presence nearby. Now he finally understood what happened in the past. He opened he's eyes to stare into frightened green ones. He knew he was going to survive, and he knew the price he has to pay in order to do so.

"H-Help…" he rasped. Hating how he sounded so pathetic.

"H-How?" the girl was obviously frightened; if not for the situation he would have found it highly amusing.

"W-Whit a contract… You a-accept?" It was useless to ask he already knew she would.

What in the name of the ninth circle of hell was this lunatic talking about?

_ 'Contract… what could he mean? Well... if I can help him then it doesn't really matter…'_

"Yes. I accept."

And just like that, she sealed both of their fate.

* * *

**Sooo… what do you think? I made tis chapter a lot longer than the first one (mostly because I felt guilty about updating so late.)Well we got a bit of Sebby in this chapter: About that little **_**thing **_**under the title… I don't own it. And I usually don't put thing like that on chapter but this one just matched sooo well that I couldn't resist. **

**I hoped you all liked it ( and thank you for all the reviews)**


	3. Waking up

**So Chapter 3!  
And again, I would like to thank Bittersweet Lunatic (who owns the name Theodore James Warren) for letting me use Theo for the name of Undertaker! YAY! Who I also helped me write this chapter and correct my spelling and grammar! Thank you!**

**If you are not familiar whit the name, then you obviously haven't read the A/N of chapter 2… So please read it. IT'S IMPORTANT!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Kuroshitsuji**

**Waking up**

The teen found herself on the ground, trying to recover from the intense pain that shot through her body just seconds ago. A faint gasp left her lips as her eyes locked upon the main source of the excruciating pain, a fancy pentagram that had been literally craved into the skin of her right wrist. Despite the freely flowing blood, the shape was quite clear_ 'Oh great! Now I look like some Satanist. There's going to be trouble if someone at school sees it, considering that I go to a Catholic one!'_  
And on top of it all, when the grumbling brunette turned to glare at the cause of all this, she found him unconscious...  
"I swear, if I get in trouble because of this," she growled, pointing from the still bleeding mark to the unconscious being "then I'm going to make your life a living hell!"

She immediately felt kind of stupid for yelling at someone who couldn't even hear her… But the jerk deserved it!

After a few minutes of staring at his motionless body she began to feel uneasy, she couldn't just leave him like that, especially now that she in some way seemed to have saved him. There was no way to deny it, if you save someone; you are responsible for them from then on.

"Oh, what am I going to do with you?" She asked, of course not expecting to receive an answer.

Waiting a while longer, just for him to continue to show no signs of waking up, she resigned herself to her fate… there was no other way; she was going to have to carry him. She stood next to him, bending down and trying to lift him up bridal style, just to fail miserable as they both fell to the ground, almost instantly. Groaning as she pulled herself to her feet, she tried again, this time after merely stumbling back a few steps, she managed to hold him steady. Well as steady as a small girl can hold a tall man…

With heavy steps, she began to make her way home; no longer afraid of the drunkards, for there was no way they would even think about attacking someone who was carrying a seemingly dead man. After all who in their right mind would want to be caught up in a murder?  
Several moments in, she began to feel something sticky and warm seeping through her red coat and into the clothes she was wearing under it, it didn't take long to recognize it as blood. She frown deeply at the knowledge that the stain was going to be a real pain to get out. Nonetheless, she stubbornly carried on, determined to get this guy home, no matter what!

…

…If only he wasn't so damn heavy…

* * *

Upon entering her apartment she collapsed on the floor, breathing hard like she had just run a marathon. She honestly thought she was never going to make it to her apartment… the fact that the damn stupid elevator was still not working, didn't exactly help.

All the muscles in her arms and legs burnt from the strain of carrying such a heavy load, her clothes sticking to her, due to all the sweat and blood.  
Her eyelids felt heavy, sleep was calling her, but she couldn't afford sleep at a time like this. Willing her sore limbs to move she dragged herself into the bathroom to take a quick shower, regretting washing her hair this morning because not only did it get her into trouble but she had to do it again now, though this time she was past wanting to take the time to dry it.

After putting on a fresh set of clothes (Not daring to put on her father's shirt in fear of getting it bloody), she pinned her wet hair up and out of the way, before grabbing the first aid kit from under the sink and then headed to the only guest room. Upon entering, she found the figure where she left him, on the floor, not wanting to put him on the bed until the blood was mopped up and his wounds treated.

Sitting next to him, she began to take off the soaked… tailcoat? Only just noticing his strange outfit, it looked like some sort of butler uniform from the 18th or 19th century…  
She quickly dismissed these thoughts, as she saw the amount of blood that was coating the man himself, noticing that some was old and dried while some was still fresh. There was no doubt in her mind that carrying him in such an uncomfortable way didn't help the closing of the wounds, if any it could have only served to make them worse with her clumsiness. Sighing deeply, she carried on removing the rest of his clothing; until it was just his pants left. He could bleed to death for all she cared; she would absolutely not strip him naked!

Looking at his wounds, her eyes widened slightly, most of the wounds had already begun healing and some of the smaller cuts had already disappeared! It sure spared her a lot of work, that's for sure. Reaching for the wash cloth and bowl of the warm water, which she had brought in with her, she began to clean him, trying to be as gentle as she could. After cleaning off the blood, she applied rubbing alcohol to his wounds before dressing them. Satisfied with her work she picked him up again with great difficulty, ignoring her muscles screaming in protest, she laid him in the bed and pulled the covers over him.

She soon found herself dozing off, not having the strength to walk to her bedroom she climbed in the bed next to her 'patient' and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

The demon had seen and done many strange things in his long life, but his one still came as a surprise to him. Surely waking up to find himself in a unfamiliar bed, with a mop of damp brown hair obstructing his vision was not an everyday occurrence. Brushing the hair out of his eyes he sat up, noticing the tightly wrapped bandages around his torso, chest and shoulder. Knowing they were useless, he slipped out from under the covers and proceeded to take off the useless strips of material.

"You shouldn't do that!" A sleepy voice stated from behind him, not surprising him in the slightest as he knew the instance the girl had awoken, even before her sleepy self had register it.

"Do what, my dear Mistress?" he asked smoothly

"Removing the bandages, you are still injured…" Her words trailing off as she spotting he's injury free skin.

A small smirk danced across his lips as he watched the amazed expressing take hold of his young mistress's face. It was always amusing to see a mortals shock when finding out about demonic healing abilities, her bluntly put next question only serving to deepen his amusement.

"How?"

"Well Demons have the ability of a fast regeneration, as you just witnessed." The young one looked thoughtful for a moment, as if someone just explained something utterly simple and painfully obvious to her.

"Oh I see… and I assume that makes you a-"

"Why yes, that means I am a demon." He finished for her, an uncomfortable silence followed his statement, nether of the two breaking eye contact with the other.

So fifteen year old was a tad bit uncomfortable, who wouldn't be? How often do you find a demon standing barely a few meters away from you? And on top of that he called her…  
"Say, why did you call me Mistress?"

"That's simple because you are my master and I am you servant, forever bound by our contract."

"Contract?" She asked, feeling like some brain-dead parrot repeating every word he says, wondering what she had gotten herself in for...

"I believe that you have the proof of it on your right wrist." And sure enough the crimson symbol was still there from last night.

* * *

Within a few minutes she found herself in the kitchen making pancakes, after hastily denying the demon's offer to make breakfast for her, shuddering at the very thought of it. Who knows what a demon would consider breakfast?

Offering a plate full of the sweet treat to the demon, who politely declined it saying that he did not require human food, this alone convinced the girl that she made the right decision by banning him from the kitchen.

"Mr Demon…" He was by her side in a heartbeat.

"Yes, My Lady?" After she had made it all too clear that she did not want to be called Mistress, he he found a similarly infuriating name to amuse himself with, suppressing a smirk as her eye twitched.

"Do you have a name?"

"My Lady may call me whatever she wishes to call me."

"That was not my question." The demon smirked, she was so very easy to irritate, this might not be as bad as it first seemed.

"I would prefer to be called Sebastian Michaelis, if it's to your taste." The girl sighed deeply, it was abundantly clear that she was not going to get answers from him, so she might as well settle with Sebastian.

"Who gave you that name…? Sebastian."

"My old master Ciel Phantomhive."

"And you liked it so much that you decided to keep it?" His last comment managing to spark her interest, for she recognize the Ciel Phantomhive as a toy maker from Victorian times... but why would a toy maker need a demon's assistance?

Thinking like that, she didn't really need him either.

"Not really, I was named after his dog, it was merely a suggestion" She raised a delicate brow at this, while suppressing a smile at the sour look that accompanied his comment.

"You don't like dogs?" She inquired, tilting her head looking curiously, causing Sebastian to chuckle lightly.

"You could say, I'm more of a 'cat's person'." After a minute he noticed that she wasn't responding, instead she just sat staring at the clock on the wall as if mesmerized by it. When she finally did speak her voice came out as a frightened whisper.  
"It's 9:30."

"Yes, it is-" the demon trailed off as he realized that she had already scarpered. A door slam and a hasty yell of what sounded like something along the lines of "I'M-GOING-AND-DON'T-YOU-DARE-FOLLOW!" told him that she left home.

* * *

Soon a panting girl opened the door the door to her classroom, confronted by her bad temper tutor.

"Well, well, well~ Miss Warren, managed to get late again?" he grumbled, crossing her arms moodily.

"… So-sorr-sorry Sir." she managed between gasps of precious air, to sooth her burning lungs. "You see t-there was this little 'incident'…"

**Again I would like to thank Bittersweet Lunatic for all the help! :D**

**And dear readers: Please tell me what you think of the story… OH, and think you for reading :)**


	4. A Day in My Life

**Well hello again! Sorry for the late update… (This is my first year of high school and I can't get near the computer in weekdays I'll do my best to publish as fast as I can. OH! Did you guys know that I have a wonderful friend named Bittersweet Lunatic (Who owns Theodore James Warren) and that this amazing author helps me write the chapters and correct my disastrous spelling and grammar?**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Kuroshitsuji **

* * *

**A Day in My Life**

* * *

The girl was beyond frustrated by the time she stepped through the door of her humble home that day, after having the day from hell. She knew there was going to be serious consequences for being late... but honestly did the grumpy old crab apple really have to send her to the headmaster? Overkill much...

She could hardly tell the truth, 'Ah! Do excuse me for being late for the fourth time this week, but you see I found this half-dead demon in a dark alley, on my way home yesterday, whilst escaping from this bunch of drunkards. Being the idiot I am, I just had to try to save him… OH, but don't worry, having someone with a deal with a devil isn't going to damage to the name of this famous Catholic school! Look, I even got this funky looking pentagram tattoo on my wrist!'

Yeah, right... like that would go well... it's probably up there with attending class naked, the mere mention of the word 'devil' would have expelled quicker them she could comprehend.

So, she made up some lame excuse about slipping on a dead cat, that had been ran over by a car, causing her to fall over and hurt herself... making her unable to catch the bus in time. Which earned to a nice visit from the school nurse... and a unavoidable date with a mop as they made he clean the corridors again.

* * *

"Shopping?" Sebastian repeated looking puzzled...

The girl nodded "Yes, Shopping."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"But my Lady, I don't require anything."

Raising a eyebrow "Are you honestly saying, that you think you're fine in that ancient butler outfit?" she asked looking unimpressed

"…It's not ancient." he argued, straightening his suit

"…Then what you do you call it?"

"Traditional."

The brunette let out a exasperated sigh, _'Damn stubborn demon!'_ she muttered. For the last half an hour she's been trying to convince him to go shopping with her, for this guy seriously needs something normal and up-to-date to wear. There's no way she was going to embarrass herself by constantly being followed around by someone who looks like they had just stepped out of an old, black and white film.

"We are going shopping and that's final!" she stated firmly, tired of arguing with the demon/

"Is that an order, my Lady?"

"… Yes… Yes, Sebastian it's an order. You are coming with me."

"Yes, My Lady." The demon replied, placing a hand over his heart and bowing deeply to her, knowing it would only serve to annoy her more.

"Ugh... just…Don't- don't do that in public, kay?"

"'kay', My Lady." He retorted, obviously mocking the way she spoke.

A frown knotted her brow as the demon persisted to get on her nerves, wishing she hadn't bothered getting up this morning, the whole day had gone downhill since that less then thrilling start.

Will this day every end?

* * *

Now she was rethinking her earlier thoughts, she was starting to enjoy the day, as shopping served her an excuse finally get some revenge on the smug demon...

"Is this to your taste, My Lady?" Sebastian asked, his annoyance obvious in his tone... causing her already large grin widened, his tone like music to her ears.

"Hmm… it's not bad~ we'll take it, but do be a dear and try on that other one as well~" She replied thoughtfully, unable to keep her amusement from seeping into her voice as she heard a barely audible groan leave the dark haired male's lips.

"As you wish My Lady." The demon grumbled, silently wondered if she was by any means related to Midford bloodline.

After dragging the demon into pretty much every store that existed in town, thoroughly enjoying every moment of her newly appointed servant's misery and frustration, she turned to him...

"Sebastian?" she called

"Yes, My Lady?" Sebastian replied, plastered the best smile he could muster on he's face.

"Do you like coffee?"

"I have never tried any…"

The brunette looked at him as if he grew a second head _'an supposedly ancient demon and he's never tried coffee… Well then, I guess I'll just have to fix that!'_ she thought.  
"Very well, our next stop is a nice little cafe I know, just round the corner from here. I'll introduce you to coffee while we discuss our little 'contract'"

"Of course Milady." he bowed deeply to her, knowing just how much she disliked formalities... 'Accidentally' forgetting that she had asked him not to act this way in public.

"Wah! Sebastian, don't do that... it makes people stare!" she exclaimed, panicking clear on her features as the surrounding people started to stare and whispered amongst themselves, before hastily composing herself, "...come on, let's go" she hissed, grabbing his sleeve and dragging him out of the mall.

Once they were sitting comfortably at a small table in a nearby café, she finally had time to ask all the questions that been swimming around in her head ever since she found him in the alley.

The girl took a deep drink of her coffee before starting to issue her questions "Sebastian, if I order you to do something then you… have to obey under any circumstances, correct?"

"That is correct," Sebastian nodded, taking a cautious sip of the coffee she had ordered him "unless that order would risk your life that is."

"I see… then I have a few orders to give you…" she put her cup down on the branded coaster on the table in front of her "first of all, you must never lie to me,"

"Yes, My Lady."

"Second of all, when we are in public no bowing or kneeling for that matter… and you must call me by my name, I don't want people questioning why I'm being called 'My Lady' or whatever other names you can think of." She issued, not wanting to repeat the scene he created a short while ago.

"Of course, but then may I know your name?" Sebastian inquired, quirking an eyebrow.

Shock gripped the girl for a few seconds,_ 'hadn't she tell him yet?!'_ she thought frowning slightly, before simply shrugging it off and extending a hand towards him offering a large smile.  
"How silly of me… My name is Dorothy Warren, pleasure to formally meet you!" she bid with a wide smile, just to be caught off guard as he pressed his lips to the back of her hand, instead of shaking it like she had expected.

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss Dorothy." he purred, back at her

She sharply pulled back her hand as if his touched burned her, wiping in her shirt, despite there being nothing on it.

"Dorothy will do just fine… and you know you were only supposed to shake my hand, not kiss it…" she corrected uncomfortably as he gave her had a few more unnecessary wipes on her clothing, just to be sure.

Sebastian smirked at her obvious discomfort, feeling not even slightly bit embarrassed at his mistake. "Didn't you have more questions about our contract?" he asked rather smugly.

"You're right, so… what's a usual contract like?" she asked curiously, shaking off her ill feeling.

"When a human is in desperate time of need, so much that they are willing to defy God; a Demon could appear to fulfil a wish of the said human."

"But there is a catch, right?" Dorothy suppressed a shudder, as the demons smile started to get to her as his eyes lit up with an over worldly grow.

"Of course there is a catch." his voice turning just as creepy as his smile "In exchange for fulfilling the human's wish…" he leaned closer to her, as though he was sharing some big secret "the Demon gets the mortal's soul." The girl face turned ghost white, that most definitely wasn't what she was expecting... just hearing the words leave his lips was enough to make a cold shiver of fear run down her spine.

"And..." she started before gulping audible "we are in a contract now... correct?"

"Indeed, we are in such a contract" he purred, enjoying watching the girl squirm, his amusement only served to double as she presented a feeble attempt to change the subject.

"Is this mark of yours always remaining the same" she held out her right wrist for him to see "or does it change from person to person?"

"The mark's shape and size is always like this, though the location where it's placed may change depending upon where the person wants it." he answered, glancing at the mark.

"What about the colour, that can change?" her question ended up sounding more like a statement "When no longer under normal circumstances"

"You mean like under our current circumstances?" The Demon chuckled knowingly... clever little girl, she caught on faster than he would have liked, but alas it is how it is.

"The natural colour of my seal is purple" he motioned to his hand, which held his own pentagram seal "And the people I form a contract with, usually have the exact same purple mark."

"So what makes my seal different?" she asked slightly puzzled.

"Tell me Dorothy, did you summon me?" he asked raising an eyebrow

"No."

"Did you wish for anything?"

"No."

"A few minutes ago you asked me 'what a usual contract is like', but the fact is, there's nothing usual about our contract, on the contrary, this one is extremely rare."

Dorothy tilted her head, casting him a curious glance "How so?"

"As I have previously explained; in the normal contract, a Human asks for the help of a Demon," he reminded somewhat impatiently

"But in this, a Demon asked help from a human…" She finished, as Sebastian scoffed at his less then pleasing situation.

"Exactly, nowadays even if a Human were to stumble upon a dying demon, we would never lower our pride and let a Mortal save us." he admitted, frowning as he caught a look at the petite female smirk, she was clearly amused by the fact that he told her that he slipped up, lowering his prideful way, allowing her to save him. Bur then again she has yet to find out what these special circumstances truly mean to her own existence...

"So why not kill the human who saved you and leave, instead of serving it and protecting it?" she asked looking puzzled, before sending him a glare "and don't get any ideas, it's simply a hypothetical question."

"If it only was really that simple, do you think you would still be alive to ask these question?" he retorted rolling his eyes. Dorothy just opened her mouth to reply, when Sebastian spoke again "Unfortunately, my life force is currently tied to yours, so if you die I die, it's that simple."

"And if it's the other way around? If you die, what will happen to me?"

"You will live on of course. My life may be tied to yours, but yours isn't tied to mine." the demon explained, glancing at the girl in front of him, slightly bemused at her lack of reaction from her, it was as though dealing with supernatural creatures was just a run -of-the-mill, everyday experience for the child. The last master who he served, that was this calm about the matter was Ciel Phantomhive, although admittedly she seemed genuinely a lot more curious than he was… "Perhaps we should save this conversation for another time My Lady, after all this is no topic meant to discuss over coffee." Sebastian suggested smoothly, his use of 'my lady causing Dorothy grimaced.

"I've told you to call me by my name." she grumbled, and then rising to her feet, offering a smile that would have rivalled that of Cheshire cat. "But you're right… We have some more shopping to be getting on with"

Well who knew demons sweat... for she just saw a large drop of it roll down his face at the mere mention of more shopping, hehe this was going to be fun...

* * *

Dorothy silently praised herself for the genius idea that struck her, as she sank deeper into the hot water, submerging herself with a contented sigh. With everything going on lately a trip to the spa was exactly what she needed right now, an escape from the stress of school and the whole Sebastian business.

She loved this place, she found it the perfect place to relax, but today it served a doubt purpose, as due to there being separate Men's and Women's pools on the inside, it gave her an excuse to shake off Sebastian for a while. She had ordering him to go relax in the men's side, hesitantly promising that she would meet him in the unisex pools out the front in an hour... not much time alone, but it was better than nothing.

The only down side to the females only pool was some women took that as invitation to not where swimming suits, much to her dismay, as she was forced to close her eyes as she found herself surrounded by old, naked women, who seemed to be closing in. She flinched as she opened her eyes just to have an equally naked larger women in her mid 70's sit next to her, effectively squashing her into the edge of the pool.

Perhaps going to the outside bit sooner wouldn't be too bad of an idea after all… so much for her 'brilliant idea'...

* * *

Stepping out in the cold air, she shivered lightly, wrapping her arms around herself in effort to warm up as she walked around in her chocolate brown bikini. Looking around, she instantly noticed that there was something off; all of the pools were empty, except for one, where a large crowd of people were starting to gather. She watched from the sidelines as some police men went about trying to hold the growing crowd back, as some criminal investigators moved in closer to the water's edge.

Thanks to being short she could not see what was going on, not even when she forced herself up onto the highest point standing on her tiptoes could get her.

"Do you need any assistance Dorothy?" an all too familiar voice inquired, causing her to jump, turn on the spot to face the offending demon.

"Yes, I would like to see what's going on in there." she requested with a stern nod

"Very well my lady, have a safe landing."

"What do you-" She just about manage to say before she was hauled through air towards the pool, making finishing her sentence impossible.

The shocked girl tightly shut her eyes and braced herself for the impact; even then she still managed to swallow a mouth full of water, recognising odd metallic taste caused her eyes to snap open... Blood. She hastily swam to the surface, to empty her mouth as quick as she could, replacing the horrible taste with a lung full of well needed fresh air. As relief washed over her she was met with something cold pressed against her back... turning just to find herself face to face with a corpse...

_'Oh this day just keeps getting better and better…'_ she grumbled... she had fallen head first into the midst of a damn murder case... just what she needed right now.


	5. A Knack for Trouble

**Hello! :) So… I'll say the usual Bittersweet Lunatic owns the name Warren. And the very same awesome person is helping me whit the story!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own it**

* * *

**A Knack for Trouble**

* * *

Being the daughter of a mortician, she had grown used to seeing corpses from an early age, but alas this didn't make swimming with one any more pleasant...

Dorothy was knocked from her thoughts as a pair of strong arms hooked themselves under her armpits and lifted her out of the water. She turned to face her rescuer, expecting a smirking demon, but instead she found herself in front of a large, not to mention scary looking, police officer. _'Damn... this can't be good'_ she thought as she put on the most innocent look that she could muster, considering the situation.

"So little girl, care to explain why you felt it necessary to jump the poor bloke over?" He inquired, giving her a pointed glare, despite this he sounded oddly amused.

Quickly gathering her courage she looked up to meet the house of a man's eyes "With all due respect sir, but I did not jump him" she stated firmly but respectfully.

"No? What would you call flying through the air and landing on an innocent murder victim then?"

She flinched slightly at his words_ 'Well if he is going to put it like that...'_ she thought before attempting to answer "I... um... slipped" she stuttered slightly, sounding far to unsure of herself for her own liking.

"Slipped huh? Well let's see what your parents think about this, shall we?"

Thankfully before Dorothy had to find a way to escape this embarrassing situation, a voice of an angel intervened from behind the man saving her...

"Oh, come on George, don't torment the kid!" the voice stated, as a blue eyed female officer stepped out from behind the man. As the woman eyes locked on the brunette, her face lit up with recognition. "I really should have known it was you Miss Warren, you do seem to have a knack of managing to get yourself up with cases like this"

"Good afternoon, Miss Aberline, I'm sorry but I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about..." she replied, causing the officers eyes to harden...

"Don't play innocent with me Dorothy! This is the twelfth case you meddled with!" The female officer corrected sharply

the bikini clad teen laughed nervously_ 'Where is that damn demon when you sodding need him...'_ she thought. "You actually kept count?" she stuttered

* * *

The next thing the girl knew she was whisked off to the police station, sat in a room with Aberline filling her in on their current murder cases details.

"... So, you are telling me that this 'killer has been targeting single fathers, and kidnapping their daughters? The ever curious brunette asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not exclusively no, there has been reports of the kidnappings the same nature when older brothers involved, their younger sisters have also been going missing" Aberline corrected bitterly

"And you are telling me this, why?"

"Well... we was sort of hoping that you could-"

After putting everything together, Dorothy finished her sentence for her "us myself as bait and lure this killer out?" she mused, before a smirk pulled at her lips "What has the world come to, asking little girls to do the police's work for them?!"

The female officer looked flabbergasted "H-hey! You would've interfering anyway! This way you could be doing something beneficial"

Dorothy shrugged softly "Well of course I would, but now your asked me to help... well I don't know if I should" she stated with somewhat of an impish smile.

"T-that's just plan evil!"

"Either way it wouldn't work,. Didn't you say the killer has been targeting girls between the ages of 10 and 12? Considering I'll be turning 16 soon, I doubt that I would be very convincing bait..."She reasoned as soon as she felt the intense gaze of the older woman.

"... I think you could pass for a 12 year old" the officer stated thoughtfully.

Dorothy felt her eye twitch in response "Sorry... Come again?"

"You could pass for a 12 year old... I mean what are you, 150cm tall?"

"Hey, I'm 155cm!"

"Your still small enough to pass off as one"

"No! I am not doing it! I'm going to stay within the safety of my own home with a good book -"_ 'not to mention an annoying demon'_ "- as company!" And with this exclamation the now fuming girl turned on her heel and stomped her way out of the police station, ignoring the weird looks she got while doing it.

* * *

Sebastian had to admit that his sparking new mistress was very amusing, even if she still had a long way to go... none the less he dutifully followed after her, through the now dark streets.

Although Dorothy was fully determined on ignoring the frustrating demon, she had to admit that it reassuring to know that there was someone by her side. It wasn't as though she was afraid of the dark... she just felt uneasy about walking home after sundown with only the dim light of the street lamp guiding her way. Knowing a kidnapping killer was on the loose was hardly reassuring either.

CRASH!

A loud crash a short distance away made the teen jump at least ten feet in the air in surprise. Whipping her head round to face the source of the noise, letting out a sigh of relieve as she found a frightened stray cat looking back.

"Don't tell me you are afraid of a little stray cat?" Sebastian inquired amusement underling his voice as he smirked at her.

Dorothy clamped both hands over her mouth as a scream threatened to escape her lips, turning to glare at the infuriating demon, just to find him standing far too close for comfort. His breath tickled her ear as he leant down to face her, causing her to shove him away in disgust.

"The only thing I'm afraid of is your bad breath ruining my appetite!" she huffed crossing her arms over her chest. This wasn't the case his breathe actually sweet and oddly minty, but hell if she was going to take that comment back now. She shook her head, sweeping away those thoughts and simple carrying on walking, just to stop within a few steps when she noticed the male demon wasn't following her.

Turning back to look at him, she found him enthralled Sebastian playing with the cat that had made her jump a short while ago.  
"Sebastian.. I'm going to leaving you behind" she called, just to get no reply of the distracted demon "Fine, I'm leaving" she huffed angrily, before storming off.

* * *

After fifteen minutes of walking, she heard a set of footsteps join her own, 'I knew he would catch up eventually' she thought, smiling to herself.

"Well it took you long enough!" she stated, glancing back, just to find herself faced by an empty street, "Hey, stupid demon, quit fooling around!" she growled, no response came.

As soon as she turned back, the footsteps started up again... quickening her pace fearfully, just to hear her purser follow suit. Her heart pounding in her chest, she set out at a run, trying her best to lose whoever was following her...

A while later, she could no longer hear her pursuer so naturally she slowed down to catch her breath, just to feel a presence right behind her, followed by someone grabbing her waist roughly. On instinct she cried out for the only person who could save her "SEBAS-" with the last part muffled by a cloth covering her mouth... the fabric smelling suspiciously like chloroform.

Her vision began to blur as the helpless brunette felt her slipping into an unwelcome darkness...

* * *

As she slowly came to first thing she noticed was the pounding in her still extremely groggy mind, followed by the realisation that she was no longer along in the dark alley but in a dimly light room with seven pairs of curious eyes watching her intently.  
This was accompanied with something or more specifically someone jabbing her in the side, the source being the owner of the 8th pair of eyes, a blonde girl.

Dorothy narrowed her eyes as she looked at the girl "How old are you?" she inquired sharply, to which the blonde girl looked puzzled, obviously expecting her to say something more along the lines of; _"Where am I? How did I get here? How do I get out? I want my mommy…"_

"I'm eleven."

"Stand up!" the older girl stated, causing the girl looked even more confused, but she complied none the less.

"Oh, **!" the brunette exclaimed, some of the children gasped in horror and admiration of her use of bad language._ 'She is taller than me!' _She thought bitterly._ 'But I'm sure that I'm not that small, it's just her that's freakishly tall…'_

"Oi! What's -your –face, language like that isn't tolerated here!" a voice exclaimed from in amongst the crowd, catching Dorothy's attention, just to have a ginger haired girl step forward as the speaker.

"I'm not what's-your–face. I'm Dorothy." she corrected calmly.

"Great" The other grumbled. "I'm –" she started just to be interrupted by the impatient older girl.

"Look I know it's kind of rude, but I don't really care for you name, kid."

"Just so you know I'm not a kid. I'm the oldest here, being 14!" the kid stated, her face reddening with anger at being cut off.

"I'm turning 16 this October." Dorothy retorted. "But right now, ages and names don't matter, all that really matters at the moment is how exactly am I going to get you all out of here." She declared in a firm voice.

The blond that poked her earlier burst out laughing. "That's impossible! The only way out is through that door." She motioned toward a large metal door at the back of the room. "And anyone who was taken out of here, has never been seen again"

The brunette held the blonde girl's gaze. "Well, there is always a first time for everything. Don't worry I'm going to get you out." She reassured, turning to face the rest of the girls in their prison. "All of you. But to do that I need you to tell me everything you know about this place…"

* * *

The brunette followed the man obediently up the stairs, as the complete stranger who recurred her from the room lead her to some unknown destination.

"You know you're not like those other nasty little girls, no you are an obedient, and sweet little girl... just like my dear Lily" He commented, his voice under lined with a deep sadness... not to mention a slight hint of hysteria... but thankfully, mostly sadness.

Dorothy gasped as they entered a room; it was a morbid combination of a little girl's dream bedroom and a room from a gory horror story. Its pale pastel pink walls were soiled by large blotches of flaking muddy brown and fresh crimson red blood stains, matched with a deep brown wooden floor, and with scratch marks decorating its surface. The pretty pink covers of the queen sized bed looked pristine, plush and neatly tucked in, with little blue flowers dotted happily across the surface, but if you got too close the stench of blood hit you like a freight train.

"What happened to Lily?" she asked softly, knowingly pushing her luck ever so slightly as she knew very little about how the man may react to such a question.

"What do you mean dearest, you're right here…" He replied, turning to face her, starting to affectionately stroke her face gently with his fingertips.

Dorothy's eyes widened, as realisation struck her head... could it be that this man was kidnapping girls in order to find one to replace his daughter. "I'm NOT Lily. I'm Dorothy…"

"No… you're Lily, my Lily. Right?" He asked softly in a hushed whisper, before he started to turned aggressive "RIGHT?!" he demanded sharply, grabbing the helpless teen by her hair and slammed her head against the nearest wall so hard, it caused her to see stars floating across her vision.

At this point most people would have given into this obviously desperate and delusional man but then again Dorothy Warren wasn't most people, and heaven knows she wasn't about to play along with this twisted fantasy.

"NO! I'M NOT LILY! I'M ME, AND NO ONE ELSE!" She screamed back at him, holding her head whilst trying to steady herself.

"FINE! BE THAT WAY!" He yelled, pulling out a gun that he kept inside his coat, before added in an unexpectedly soft tone. "Too bad really… and you had such a promise." In a heartbeat the safety lock was unclasped and with the gun pointing at the girls head.

"…and what do you think Lily say if she knew that you were trying to replacing her by kidnapping young girls?" she asked, her bright jade green eyes fixed on the broken man. She knew that it was a crule thing to say... but it could save her life.

He trembling like a leaf as tears started to make tracks down his face. "S-she would feel sad… betrayed… Oh, God I betrayed her!" he stuttered distraught, panic written clearly on his face, as the arm holding the gun dropped moments later.

Just when she thought she was safe the man grabbed her by the arm pulling her abruptly to her feet and shoved the gun into her hand, instantly illustrating what he wanted her to do. Dorothy paled_ 'There is no way that I'm going to... He can't be THAT crule... can he?'_

"Shoot me…" he pleaded

"I-I can't" she cried, trying to wrench free of his grasp, but his just continued to grip her hand firmly, and she didn't want to accidentally pull the trigger.

"Oh you can little one, and you will." He mused thoughtfully, as smiled smiled softly, his mournful eyes watching her, making her heart twist. He slid his finger through the gap, resting in on top of hers…

"S-SEBASTIAN, HELP!" She screamed desperately at the top of her lungs.

BANG!

…The room had procured the last of its grim red stains.


End file.
